My Senior Year
by shadowofthemoonxx
Summary: This is kind of a spin off to 'My High School Life'. I wouldn't call it a sequel. So, I suggest you read 'My High School Life' before reading this. In the epilogue, it has a number of dares to do throughout senior year. This is just a number of one shots in which Piper and her friends complete the bucket list.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ****everyone! Sorry for not putting this up earlier. I was so busy. :( **

**I decided to do kind of a one shot thing for each activity on the bucket list. They're in no particular order, but graduating will be last. So, this isn't the end! But, I won't be uploading as much and they won't be very long. **

**So here's the prank for the bucket list. I just love pranks... 3**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

I was back to being the most popular girl in school, but not the bad type. I was now the type people actually looked up to in a different way than I was before. I couldn't say that I didn't like it but it did come with its disadvantages. All the teachers knew me. Every student knew me. I was too... what's the word? Famous? I don't know, but everyone time I walked down the hallway, people would separate and give me a pathway even though I didn't ask for it. Too much attention, but I wanted to be an actress later, so I guess I had to deal with it.

I was with my friends in front of my locker, which might I add, is really close to the principal's office. I could live like this everyday. I had the best boyfriend and friends in the world. We respected each other and joked around all the time.

We heard a muffled scream and a stumble from inside the principal's office, once he entered. I stifled a laugh.

_*FLASHBACK STARTS* _

_"Move out of the way, amateurs," Connor ordered. We obeyed and he came through with Travis behind him and picked the lock. The door opened and we stepped in with our equipment. _

_"Okay. Step one! Paint it pink!" I exclaimed. There was no use being quite, because it was the dead of the night and nobody would be here... well, except for us lunatics. Travis had also deactivated the security cameras. We each grabbed a paintbrush or those things that go roll when you paint a wall. I was bouncing up and down as I painted the walls pink. I just couldn't wait to see the principal's expression. _

_"Step two! Splashing paint!" Travis shouted. We grabbed the paintballs from the bucket and chucked them against the wall, creating... beautiful patterns and colours on the walls and ceiling... Kaycie hadn't joined us because she needed her 'beauty sleep' and she didn't want to get her hands dirty. There were blotches of blue, green and yellow on the pink walls, which used to be a creamy white. What a masterpiece we have created. We trashed all the paper and files on his desk around the room, some sticking to the wet wall and others on the ground. _

_After that, the guys took care of the pail of water and the string. The string was meant to be somehow connected to the door and the bucket of ice cold __water would be above the door inside the office. Us girls squeezed glue all over the large rug outside his office. The glue was long lasting, so it would stay sticky for a long time, even with nothing sticking on it. __We hung up a banner saying 'WASSUP DAWG?!" over the door. _

_"And our job here is done," Leo said as we admired our handiwork. _

_*FLASHBACK ENDS* _

The principal came out and slammed the door open. A pail of ice cold water came pouring over his head, drenching himself and his clothes. He gasped in surprise and his entire head turned red. Literally. I swear I saw a vein pop. His shouts had attracted the majority of the student body and everyone was crowded around us. As we expected, he stepped onto the rug. When he realised that he was stuck, he grew even redder if that was possible. He was so frantic, he fell onto the rug back first. He looked up and saw the banner saying "WASSUP DAWG?!" I clamped my hands over my mouth to stop myself laughing, like many others. He shrugged his blazer off and tried standing back up, but it didn't work seeing as his pants were stuck. A giggle escaped from Katie's lips and somehow that started the laughing fit everyone had. He tried pushing himself up. The result of this was getting his pants ripped, but hey. At least he got up. He took his feet out of his shoes and stormed off making sure he didn't step on the rug again.

He ran away with only a ripped shirt, neon yellow boxers and ducky socks. Hilarious!

Everyone went back to where they were before seeing as the show was over. Our group eventually calmed down. "I wish I helped you guys," Kaycie said. A silence came upon us, but I knew they all wanted to laugh as much as I did. I giggled, starting yet another laughing fit.

"We definitely have to redo this activity," Travis said.

Oh yes, we did.

One down, fourteen to go.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first bucket list dare thing! I think it's awesome, not that I'm bragging. **

**Song for the Chapter: You Found Me by The Fray**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**PS: I will continue writing with the dares only. They will be short though. Not the end! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG 16 reviews for just the first chapter!**

**Review Responses - **

**WritingIsMyPassion15: Haha, thanks! I might add them. :) **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Haha it's okay. There was this day I was addicted to You Found Me... :P **

**Louisa4533: Lol thanks. My best friend is called Louisa! :) **

**Hey everyone, I'm writing... typing this on my really really dodgy laptop, so it lags when each letter comes up and I apologise for any mistakes. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

"Ready guys?" I asked, clapping my hands together. We had decided to join 'Sing in the cafeteria' and 'Dance in front of the whole school' together. It works pretty well. I received a chorus of "Yes's".

The song we chose... Yep, you guessed it. A mash up of the two most annoying songs. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson and Gangnam Style by the South Korean rapper PSY. He had the same manager as Justin Bieber so I don't think I need to explain how he got so famous. I had downloaded the English version of Gangnam Style and Connor just randomly mashed the two songs together. The girls would sing Call Me Maybe (no dancing), then the guys would sing Gangnam Style (with everyone dancing). Man, this was going to be fun.

Guess why we chose Call Me Maybe? Because being us, we wanted to annoy people. Gangname Style? Because K-Pop was a big faze in the school right now.

"Hit it," Annabeth said to Travis. Music blasted out of my speakers. Annabeth, Katie, Kaycie and I climbed onto the tables. Yeh, we're so badass. I tapped my foot to the beat of the song, waiting for the introducing music to finish. We had decided that Katie would sing the first verse, followed by Annabeth. Kaycie would sing the pre-chorus and I would sing the first half of the chorus, with everyone singing the next half of the chorus.

_"I threw a wish on a well, don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell, but now you're in my way." _Just after this line, we had gained the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. They were all cheering us on. I swore I even saw the lunch ladies whoop.

_"I'd trade my soul for a wish. Pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way." _

_"Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby?" _

I took a deep breath and sang, _"Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe. It's hard to look right, at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe." _With the last line, I made a phone gesture with my hand and put it up to my ear, while I winked at Leo, who smirked back in response.

_"Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe. And all the other boys try to chase me,, but here's my number, so call me maybe." _

_"You took your time with call, I took no time for the fall, you gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way." _

_"I beg and borrow and steal, have foresight and it's real, I didn't know how it would fell, but it's in my way."_

_"Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby?"_

_"Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right, at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe." _

The beat and rhythm changed into an upbeat tone as it changed to Gangnam Style. We hopped off the tables as gracefully as we could and the guys jumped up, making the tables shake violently. I was afraid that they would fall on top of me.

_"Eehhh sexy lady. Oppan is gangnam style. Ehhh sexy lady oh oh oh oh," _they all sang extremely loudly. We all danced to it, with our arms crossed as we hopped from leg to leg. Right foot, left foot, right, right. Left foot, right foot, left,left. We did the same thing with our footing, but with our arms we did a lasso move.

_"On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby. I'm a man who knows a thing or two. On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby. I'm a man who knows a thing or two." _

_"You know what I'm saying. Oppan is gangnam style." _

Wait for it...

_"Eehhh sexy lady. Oppan is gangnam style. Ehh sexy lady oh oh oh oh." _

And I was pretty sure they enjoyed singing that. Leo grinned at me while singing the last line and winked at me. I was lucky I wasn't someone who blushed so easily. *cough* Katie *cough*. Leo jumped off the table, and landed on the ground next to me without stumbling. The way he jumped off, caused the tables to shake violently again and being the klutz he was, Percy slipped off and did a face plant, kissing the ground.

* * *

**Songs For The Chapter: Push And Shove by No Doubt**

**You HAVE to check out Gangnam Style. It's really catchy haha. The dance moves are so easy, all my friends learn it and dance randomly. **

**Sorry for the wait. :/ Not much time. **

**PS: Going back to 'My High School Life', look at the list. Any suggestions for the next chapter? **

**READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeyyy! How are you? I'm guessing most people have school? **

**Review Responses - **

**hey: Sorry. I don't ship Rachel and Nico. I do Thalico! **

**LazySundayGirl: Yeh, I know. The moves are really wrong though.**

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Mhm. That's so true. Ahaha I would do your suggestion, but they're meant to be from 'My High School Life - Epilogue'. **

**PercabethGirlForever: Aww! Thanks so much! I'm sure LazySundayGirl will thank you as much. :) **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

"Hmm.. what do you guys want to do today?" Katie asked us.

"I go for toilet paper someone's house," Connor suggested, automatically. No surprise there. "Who's with me?" With that, we all put our hands up. It would a great mission to accomplish.

"Okay," I said, clapping my hands together, "Step 1. Buy a million rolls of toilet paper. Let's go."

I had to admit.. we were going to look like ridiculous psychos. It was extremely awkward. Leo and I were designated to buy toilet paper, while the others would figure out whose house we'd toilet paper and come up with a plan. Hopefully, they didn't set my house on fire or anything. Good thing I left Annabeth and Katie in charge. If I didn't, I would regret them. As we walked through the aisles of Costco, people gave us strange stares. Leo pushed the empty trolley down the narrow aisle, narrowly missing a pregnant woman walking with a little kid. "Sorry," he apologised. She smiled warmly at us and said, "It's okay," before waddling away with her daughter.

"We're going to look really, really, really awkward," Leo pointed out. I sighed, "Yeah, I know. Hopefully the cashier's chill."

He laughed, "I wonder what would happen if they was some old man or lady as cashier. They'd probably rat us off and kick us out or something."

"True that," I agreed. We stopped walking to find ourselves in front of the toilet paper section. "How much do you think we'll need?" I asked him.

"I don't know... As much as we can fit in a trolley?" he replied, with a question of his own in uncertainty. "We're going to look like idiots," I muttered under my breath, making Leo chuckle. I grabbed huge packets with twelve rolls of toilet paper in each, shoving them all in the trolley. We could fit ten in, much to my surprise.

"Well, who would've thought we could fit that much?" I mumbled. We walked to the only cashier open, where one of our classmates were. Austin. "Hey Austin!" we greeted him.

"Hey guys! How are y- whoa!" he stared at our trolley with wide eyes and raised an eyebrow, "What are you intending to do with all that?"

"Prank," I simply said. He smirked, "Ah, I see. Good luck." He scanned the toilet paper and gave it to us, after we paid. "Thanks Austin," I said, with a smile. "No worries."

* * *

"Whose house are we toilet paper-ing?" Leo asked.

Travis grinned like a maniac, "Piper's neighbour."

Both Katie and Leo yelled, "NO!" He rolled his eyes and said, "The other neighbour. Not you guys."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyways, the old lady just hobbled out twenty minutes ago. She couldn't have made it far and she took her cat with her for some reason."

Percy rubbed his hands together and said, "Who's ready?"

We replied with a chorus of, "Yes"'s. We crept over to the house next door and I couldn't keep my excitement in properly. I was literally bouncing up and down. Leo laughed at me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Relax."

"I call dibs on papering her bedroom," I exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll join you," Leo suggested.

"Don't do anything M rated on that bed," Connor joked. I turned a beet red when I realised what he was saying. "Dude!" Leo cried out, causing the rest to snicker. Travis was about to pick the lock, but I got the spare key from under the mat and shoved him aside, unlocking the door. I shot him a smug grin and entered.

"Ughh.. this stuff? It is so last year," Kaycie said. I rolled my eyes. She would probably be screaming her head off when she finds a spiderweb.

I unraveled the roll of toilet paper that I was holding and ran to the bedroom. "Have fun!" I yelled at them, eager to get this started. This was revenge for letting her cat poop in my front garden and yelling at me all the time. I just shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"I think we did a fantastic job," I stated proudly, examining the rooms. Then, I heard her nasally voice speaking to her cat and I whisper, "Out to the backyard," ushering them urgently to the garden. We helped each other to climb over the fence and Travis was the last one. We peeked over to hear my neighbour let out some weird strangled sound, before screaming, "Who did this?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I just don't have as much time anymore. I've had one week of holidays so far and I've been out most of the time. I'm behind in nearly everything.**

**You might remember Austin.. son of Apollo! :D **

**Song for the Chapter: Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler (YOU HAVE TO LISTEN) **

**READ AND REVIEW! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm too lazy for review responses right now. But thanks everyone. I know it's been a while. This one is for I am Travis son of Hermes, because he requested it and because he's back to fanfiction. :) **

**The next chapter will be for IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, because her idea is awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

"Do we have to crash a party?" Katie asked. She really didn't want to go to parties. They just weren't her thing, with her past and what not.

"Well, I hate to say this cuz, but if you don't, you have to give all of us twenty bucks each. Either go to the party or you pay us," Leo stated.

She sighed, "Fine. I don't want to be broke or anything. But I don't like this."

"We know. Yadda yadda, I hate parties. Yadda yadda, I hate people who drink. Yadda yadda, alcohol smells disgusting. We get it. Now can we get a move on now?" Connor asked, desperately wanting to go and probably dance ridiculously in front of everyone.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," I said. We were already walking towards Thalia's house, so there was no point in going back now, was there? With the list we had made, if you didn't do one activity, you had to pay twenty dollars to each person, if you didn't do two, you had to pay forty dollars to each person, and so on. So, it was better to just do everything than pay up.

We walked into her huge mansion of a house, to be met by lights ricocheting off the walls and the music pounding in our eyes. Wouldn't people get deaf? I still didn't know why people liked such loud music. But then again, it was a party.

"What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked, with her black eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't invite you guys."

"So? We're crashing it! WHOOO!" And that was Percy. I watched him mingle with the rest of the crowd and shout random words. The only thing I heard was, "Blue food! Got any?!" I snickered. Of course! It was Percy. The guy who was addicted or more like obsessed, with blue food.

"Uhh... soo," Leo said.

"Umm... so what _are _you guys doing?" Nico asked, his arm around Thalia protectively.

"What Percy said!" Kaycie screamed. The 'wild party animals' (a.k.a. Connor and Kaycie) went on the floor doing whatever they wanted. "Uhh... soo," Leo said.

Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes, "Whatever. Just don't mess anything up. Don't break anything and don't annoy us, got it? Oh, and don't come within five metres radius."

They left without waiting for a response. Yeah, they still hadn't warmed up to us because of the fact Jason left because of Reyna, which led back to guess who's fault? Yep. Mine.

The rest of us disbanded after an awkward silence. "Uhh... soo," Leo said. I was stuck with Leo.

"Aww man. I'm stuck with you," I joked, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and played along. "And I'm stuck with you. Do you know how horrible that is?" he asked, jokingly, pulling a mock-horrified face.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad."

"Really? I never knew!" he exclaimed.

"You're mean," I pouted.

"I know, babe, I know," he stated, as if he was proud of it.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't mind. You can choose."

"Okay.. Let's.. join them and play truth or dare," he suggested eagerly and led me there.

Oh boy. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long and it's extremely short and undetailed, but I really don't have that much time. If you read It Goes Up And Down, I sent a message saying that I'm taking a short break from writing because of personal issues. :S **

**Song For The Chapter: Rocketship by Shane Harper**


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**I am extremely sorry for not uploading and if you thought this was a new chapter. So, I've been getting some messages to upload. PM's.. I know what it's like. You're desperate for an author to upload something. I've been in that situation myself.**

**I ask for two things only -**

1. Give me time... please.. You have **no idea **what I'm going through right now. You're lucky I'm even alive right now.

2. Please read the Author's Notes. They are extremely important. That's the reason why authors put them in the chapters.

**My reason for not writing for these past long weeks, is legitimate. Only one person out there, knows why because I talk to her on WattPad (ToAwesomeForAName) and she has supported me the whole time, even though our time zones are like, the opposite. This AN will be posted on this and It Goes Up And Down.**

Here's my story: Half the internet already knows, so why not just tell you guys?

**I'm a victim of bullying, suicide, depression, minor eating disorders and a few more. Two weeks ago, my bully called Evelyn, created a hater account on Wattpad, and cyberbullied me and these five guys who have the same problems as me, to break me...**

**And.. well, it worked. I ran across the really busy road near my house, hoping to die. I tried to suicide. I have a short story on Wattpad about my life and what I've been through. A car crashed into me and I was lucky to survive with only a fractured arm, broken leg, bruised sides, and a really minor concussion. I gave my best friend my Wattpad account, to talk to my fans.**

**I woke up only two hours later, finding a million comments and replies, mainly because of pity and sympathy. I found out that those five guys I love so much were also in the hospital.**

**I've been in hospital for two weeks and I will be released tomorrow.**

**Because my school is extreme in academics and it's the end of the year, I have yearly exams. Since I won't be going to school for six weeks, I miss those exams, so I'm doing them online. I have ten to do.**

**I've already done six in two days. And my brain is literally about to explode. I had to cram everything I learnt this year into my brain. And I hate studying. I have four more, so just please bear with me.**

**I've got a lot on my plate - depression, therapy, boy troubles and a few more.**

**I've got mixed emotions and I'm in a situation similar to ... Bella, Edward and Jacob -.- And I'm only 13. I'm just really confused.**

**I'm extremely sorry if this AN was really depressing, but I just had to tell you guys, otherwise I would feel way too guilty about not uploading.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry. I'm trying my BEST to write more.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Review Responses - **

**chinfev1203: Thanks. I'm better now. :) **

**Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234: Haha thanks. LOL yeh Team Jacob. xD **

**BaNaNa: Thank you. :) **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Man, I missed talking to you! Thanks! :) Sorry for not PM-ing. I never even read my reviews properly and I'm never on. :/ This one is for you. I'm gonna change it slightly though. :D**

**Greenly huntress of Artemis: Haha thanks. :) **

**Thanks everyone for the support! It means a lot! :)**

***This chapter is for IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

I was just randomly doodling circles and random objects in my exercise book, while Mr. Higgins kept droning on and on about equations. Equations. Who even needed to know that stuff? I would've said no one, but then someone would prove me wrong saying that equations were important for future uses and science and all that crap. And that someone would be Annabeth.

I accidentally pressed my pen down too hard, creating a hole in the page, and probably for the few pages after it, not that I really cared. I placed my chin on the table and slumped forward, eyes half closed. I groaned softly as the teacher raised his voice slightly and moved onto the next question. Couldn't we just go home already? It was last period of a Friday!

My mind drifted off to some unknown land. For some reason, I saw this young guy with black hair who was basically a spitting image of Percy. And that guy was battling some large monster. I was sure it looked like a Minotaur from Greek Mythology. Then it became a scene where he was a few years older with some people who looked exactly like Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. He was facing some... thing that's eyes were flashing gold. And its face seemed contorted with pain and a few other emotions. It was carrying something that looked a lot like a scythe. Then it changed. To probably not long after that. There were seven, with some of them looking a lot like Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and was that me? The other two seemed like some other classmates, Hazel and Frank.

I must have been in my own imaginative Dreamland for a long time because when I was finally nudged out of my daydream, everyone was staring at me. I looked up to find Mr. Higgins staring straight down at me.

"I would appreciate it if you weren't doodling in your notebook and actually start listening to me," he stated. I simply rolled my eyes and tried to snap my book shut, but I was too slow. Mr. Higgins' placed his hand in between the pages and grabbed my book. He flipped to the correct page and examined my 'drawings'. I forgot what I even drew.

"What is it?" some kid from the back obnoxiously cried out.

Mr. Higgins looked up and stared at him with a serious expression. "It's your face."

I looked back and that kid put on an exaggerated expression and said, "Really? That's so flattering! I didn't know you were so into me!"

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him, "Please. Like that would ever happen."

The teacher cut in between us and ordered in his teacher voice, "Stop!" He pointed a finger at me. Rude much? "I expect you to give me all attention and not disrupt class and not draw these.. things."

All of a sudden, Leo's voice rang out loud and clear, "PUTA DE HAMBRE!"

I whispered to him, "What does that mean?"

He smirked, "Man slut."

Mr. Higgins obviously heard this, as he yelled out "Detention!" And that was detention to the whole class for laughing.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. But it's meant to be. That was showing disruptive behaviour and detention. **

**Song: Hall Of Fame by The Script **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

*** Volunteer for a school activity. **

**Sowwy for not uploading. I'm in the hospital again, because I tried to take an overdose of pills, but an asthma attack hit me, before I could swallow any :S I had another hater account :'c **

**Also, you know how I'm on Wattpad too? My BEST Watty friend... We don't know if she will ever wake up or live. On FanFiction, she is ToAwesomeForAName. I'm really worried for her. She lives on the other side of the world. I don't know what I'll do without here. I can only hope and pray to God that she gets better. All prayers are appreciated. **

**Review Responses - **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: LOLOL Thanks! And you're welcome! xD **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Volunteering for a school activity...

1) The prom committee... (Eh...)

2) Helping the principal... (I'm good, thank you very much)

3) Making the yearbook... (I'm not extremely talented in things to do with technology or art, so no)

Those three choices...

"I call dibs on helping the principal!" the Stoll's yelled out.

"Why?" Katie asked, "All you two are ever going to do is probably cleaning his room and organising his files."

"Exactly!" Travis beamed, "We can all be secret awesome ninjas, and check out his things. Then, we can find out his top secrets." He ended up talking in a hushed whisper, with a mysterious yet determined expression and a cocked eyebrow.

"Dun dun DUN!" Leo cried out, obnoxiously. I whacked his chest to shut him up and he yelped.

"Oooh! I want to do the yearbook!" Annabeth exclaimed, grey eyes shining like stars. She was probably already formulating a million plans, in that head of hers, and mentally debating which idea out of the million was the best.

"I'm joining prom committee!" Kaycie said, "And Piper, you're joining me!"

"No!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in horror. "No! You can't make me!"

"Too bad, Pipes. You're coming with me."

"So, me and Katie are making the yearbook with other people. The guys help the principal, and Kaycie and Piper are joining the prom committee, yeh?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep."

* * *

"I think we did a good job," Piper grinned, slapping Kaycie a high-five, admiring our work in the gym. The banner was shimmering above us.

Ribbons and other decorations were hanging from the ceiling and walls. The tables were covered with linen tablecloths and the bowls were all arranged in a neat and organised way. We were the main two who had contributed to all of this, so most of the credit was given to us. I guess, you could call us the most dedicated members of the team.

"Hey, gu- WHOA!" Annabeth came in, staring at the gym in wonder.

"You guys did a really good job," she complimented.

We beamed at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, we got our yearbook done! Here! Check it out!" Katie handed it to us. And wow, it was amazing. The details, the wording, the format. It was already so tempting, by just looking at the cover.

"Hey guys!... or girls!" The guys came running in.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, sighing.

"Did you know that the principal still has those neon green boxers with little ducks on them?" Travis asked, grinning.

"You're kidding me, right?" Annabeth asked.

"No! We played the exact same prank on him just then," Leo said, wiping an imaginary tear away.

I laughed, "That prank never gets old."

* * *

**Ok, so I don't know what those fancy decoration thingymabobas are called, so sorry!**

**Song for the Chapter: Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. READ THIS OR ELSE!

**_READ THIS! THE WHOLE THING!   
_**

**You probably know that my best virtual friend has been hospitalised for a while. On 30th December, 2012, she died for a second. SHE FUCKING DIED FOR A SECOND, OKAY? She's BARELY alive right now. And on 26th December 2012, another friend, Mason, was killed on the streets by his fucking bullies. HE is also DEAD. FUCKING DEAD. On that same day, another friend of mine, Haylee, tried suicide and she was hospitalised too and DIED for a second TOO. And they were all three of my closest friends.**

**On, January 3rd, 2012, this girl I knew, Demi, took 100 sleeping pills. ONE HUNDRED FUCKING SLEEPING PILLS, YOU HEAR ME? She is FUCKING DEAD TOO BUT AT LEAST SHE WOULD ACHIEVE ELYSIUM AND HEAVEN GAINED ANOTHER ANGEL. She was one of my most devoted fans. Not a silent reader. **

**On the same day, one of my CLOSEST friends (he was like a brother), Joseph, tried OVERDOSING himself with his medications. He has heart issues and was hospitalised before, but received medications. I knew that he was taking them, but I didn't know he was OVERDOSING HIMSELF. When I found out, I felt betrayed, upset, and angry okay? I've been talking to his friends and they've been giving me information. He ONLY has a 15% chance of living. **

**Only TWO WEEKS AGO, I tried taking pills. You wouldn't have known. I TRIED. But I didn't, because an asthma attack hit me. So, you are even LUCKY that I am alive here. I can't try suicide again, because I have promised so many people. **

I can **only** upload as fast as I can. I have a life outside of FanFiction and Wattpad. I've been out most of the time. I try to keep my chapters long and consistent, and interesting at the same time.

**To those who have been PM-ing and forcing me to upload, STOP IT! If you continue doing that, I won't continue this. I'm serious. The people on Wattpad understand, but do YOU?**

Give me a fucking break people. I'm only 13! I have a school life, a personal life, a life with my friends, and a love life, okay? It's holidays and I'm never even home half the time. Holidays for me means running away from my family, not being with them. I'm always arguing with my mum and my little brother, it's not even funny anymore.

**For those who think I'm making this up, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD SPEND TIME MAKING THIS SHIT UP? IF YOU WANT PROOF, GO TO MY FUCKING WATTY ACCOUNT. LOOK at my 'Me, Myself, And I' story, which has my WHOLE LIFE UP THERE. LOOK AT MY 'Dear Beloved Friend' letter to my best friend. LOOK at my fucking MESSAGEBOARD. LOOK at the millions of HATER accounts out there. LOOK at the number of RIP pages there are. THERE ARE SO FUCKING MANY. **

**GO TO WATTPAD and type in 'GirlGotSpunk'. That's my username. You'll find tonnes of proof there. **

**ANYONE have an account on Wattpad? Fan me. PM me that you're from here and give me your username here. Also FAN the against bullying accounts and RIP pages on my profile. If you do that, I WILL fan you back. **

**IF YOU THINK I'M MAKING THIS UP, JUST FUCK OFF. **

**Look. I didn't mean to blow up, but the way some of you guys are sending me demands to update isn't motivating me. It's only making me mad okay?**

* * *

What has this world become? Bullies are dominating the world. This isn't right. We NEED to stand up and FIGHT. We CANNOT do this. I'm putting emphasis on my words here. THIS ISN'T RIGHT. WE NEED TO SPEAK UP. I have come out of my shell and I've been defending tonnes of friends on Wattpad from bullies. There have been tonnes of hater accounts and I've reported them, helping get rid of them. Bullying and Cyber-bullying have become HUGE issues in the society.

**Words hurt. They are powerful. They express a lot of meaning. **

**Today, I was trying to defend my friend, but the bully was insulting us endlessly - calling us ugly, fat, dumb, air headed, etc. **

* * *

Here's something people put on their profiles on Wattpad. And we should too on FanFiction.

**The boy you punched in the hall today. Committed suicide a few minutes ago. That girl you called a slut in class today. She's a virgin. The boy you called lame. He has to work every night to support his family. That girl you pushed down the other day. She's already being abused at home. That girl you called fat. She's starving herself. The old man you made fun of cause of the ugly scars. He fought for our country. ****The boy you made fun of for crying. His mother is dying. You think you know them. Guess what? You DON'T! Re-post if you are against bullying. **

* * *

**_- Review Responses - _**

**__Beaulover: Yes it is true. Thanks and I know. **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: I know! It's okay. There actually was a Christmas miracle! She twitched twice, but that was it. Thank youu! **

**WritingIsMyPassion15: Thanks youuu! **

**MysticLion: She's moving now. **

* * *

**If you read all this, put #StandUpAndFight on your review. **

* * *

**_I hope you have had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. _**

* * *

**This isn't an update. An update will be coming up. I'll start writing when I wake up tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 7

**- Review Responses - **

**Guest: Thank you for understnading. Yeah, it is. The thing is that I never knew Demi though. **

**guest: Well, at least you've changed. Thanks. **

**AmandaLockheart: It's okay. THank youu. **

**forever in the shadows 16: It's okay. I know. The negatives outweigh the negatives, but oh well. **

**Wolfy And Night: Thank youu. If he doesn't, then I'll somehow find a way to send him to Tartarus. Thanks again. **

**musesdaughter547: Don't worry. It wasn't you. **

**Hello my name is Karma: It's okay. I saw your fan. Thank you. Seriously, thanks a lot. **

**Greenly huntress of Artemis: It's okay. I know they'll reach Elysium or the Isles Of Blest. Thanks. **

**Lilerds13: Thank youu. Stay strong. **

**willa R: It's okay. In Australia, it's called HSC instead of SAT and yeah, even though I have a few years before it, my mum is still making me study so hard. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

"Excuse me, what do you guys think we should do today?" I asked, 'rocking' my British accent. No, it was horrible. It was a failure. In my opinion. "We still have six more tasks to complete."

"Wow, we've made a lot more progress than I thought," Travis muttered.

"We're already speaking in a British accent. What else do you want to do, eh?" Travis asked, stumbling over a few words. He spoke in a half-American, and half-British accent, making him sound quite... weird.

"We should go shopping today! The ditch school thing," Kaycie squealed, ecstatically, in her normal voice.

"British accent, babe. British accent," Connor reminded her.

"Oh, yeah! We should go shopping today! The ditch school thing," she repeated in a high pitched British voice.

"What do you guys think?" Katie asked.

"Sure."

So here we were in the large mall, ten minutes later.

"Aren't you from school?" a chubby, middle-aged cashier asked us when she saw us walk by.

"We're on vacation," Annabeth said quickly, before anyone else could say anything stupid.

She nodded but still watched us suspiciously, as we disappeared around the shop.

Kaycie pranced around, in her heels and kept dragging us girls in each store. She had forced us to try pretty much nearly the entire store on.

Meanwhile, the guys would either be hanging out in the food court, the gaming stores or judging our outfits. Considering that they were always complaining about shopping, they just simply sat in the food court for the majority of the time.

By the end of the day, we were carrying numerous bags of clothes filled with clothes, swimsuits, shoes and posters of One Direction, The Janoskians and Justin Bieber. All of course, courtesy to Kaycie.

It was quite hard to keep speaking with a British accent for the whole day. Some people had actually thought that we were British. Well, mainly me for some reason. However, I didn't see it. My accent was horrid.

Well. One good thing. We ditched school for a day. YAY! No school. And another good thing. We had completed two more tasks of our bucket list for the year.

* * *

**These one-shots are MEANT to be short. So DO NOT complain about the length. **

**This is extra short. I was going to make it longer but I have to go now. And I wanted to update it now. BYEE **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
